


When Dads not here

by Verkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verkira/pseuds/Verkira
Summary: When Johns not there, Dean only wants to pleasure his baby boy![Sam 17 Dean 21](First Smut, constructive criticism is appreciated :) )





	When Dads not here

“Deaaaan” Sam whined, arching into his brother’s touch.

Dean kept his pace slow as he pumped Sam’s cock, smirking down at the teen.

“That feel good Sammy? Like being jacked off by big brother?” He continued his motions, speeding up slightly.

Sam moaned deeply, getting closer to the edge.

“De...gonna-” he groan, fucking him self into Dean’s hand.

“Noooo” he whined when dean removed his hand.

“Roll over Sam, before Dad gets back” Dean helped Sam roll over on to his stomach and lifted his hips up.

“Gonna fuck you so good baby boy, deep and slow, gonna love it!”

Grabbing a bottle of lube, Dean lubricated his fingers, slipping one slowly into Sammy’s quivering hole.

He pumped slowly, stretching his little brother out.

“Deee more, pleaseee” Sam gasped, moving back on the penetrating finger.

Dean slowly added another finger, fucking them faster into Sam.

The young boy cried out as the digits rammed against his prostate.

“Think you’re ready now baby boy”  
Sam whimpered when Dean removed his fingers, but soon gasped feeling the bulbous head of Dean’s cock sink into his greedy hole.

Both moaned in ecstasy as Dean pumped his hips to glide his dick in and out of Sammy hard and deep.

—

Sam was a drooling mess, fucking himself back on Dean, making sure he hit the magical spot.

Dean wrapped his hand round to his little brother’s cock and started to jerk Sam off quickly.

Sam screamed in pleasure as his came, inner walls clamping down on Dean coaxing him into his orgasm.

When they both came down, they flopped down on the bed.

Sam turn to Dean and layed his head on his chest.

“I love it when Dad’s not here”


End file.
